Progéniture d'Exception
by Phoenix-41
Summary: Progéniture de ninjas exceptionnels sans le savoir, quatre ninjas qui se pensaient ordinaires vont recevoir un pendentif bien mystérieux...et une lettre encore plus étrange. Le même jour, un ennemi alors inconnu va se faire connaître. Ils vont devoir coopérer et unir leur force s'ils veulent protéger ceux qui leurs sont chers. Mais une révélation va tout remettre en question...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours chers lecteurs ! Et bienvenue dans ma toute première Fic " Progéniture d'Exception " ! C'est mon premier essai, alors je compte sur vos review instructives !

Disclaimer : Hélas, les personnages originaux et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas... J'ai complétement inventé les descendants des ninjas que l'on connait tous. Et cette Fic existe uniquement pour le plaisir de découvrir un nouveau monde... le mien !

L'histoire se déroule plusieurs années après le récit de Naruto et des ninjas originaux. Mais qu'est-cil advenus des descendants ? Je me suis permis de changer quelques coupes et d'en inventer d'autres...

Voilà ! J'espère que cette Fic vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Phoenix

CHAPITRE 1

SUNA

Le soleil se levait paisiblement, comme chaque matin sur Suna, le village caché du Sable. Mais, comme à chaque fois, une personne était debout avant les autre. Elle aimait plus que tout le spectacle qu'offrait les lueurs crépusculaires. Elle s'entrainait dur très tôt le matin, puis s'arrêtait pour admirer le ciel. Ce matin, le soleil mit du temps à se lever, et elle resta donc plus longtemps assise sur le sol sableux. Admirant de ses prunelles turquoise ombrées de noir les quelques étoiles qui luisaient encore dans le ciel, elle entendit soudainement un cri. Elle ne sursauta même pas ; elle y était habitué. C'était un cri qu'elle connaissait bien. Un cri qui disait...

\- MOJUUUNAAAAA!

La prénommait Mojuna soupira longuement, puis se retourna, laissant derrière elle le ciel et ses merveilles, pour se confronter à la réalité si fade et triste qu'est la sienne.

Elle sauta de toits en toits, et atterrit devant sa maison dans un nuage de poussière. La femme qui se trouvait devant elle toussota, puis reprit son sermon, qui échappa aux oreilles de la jeune rousse. Elle reprit son air impassible habituel, quand soudain, quelque chose derrière la femme se mit à bouger. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir une ombre, que la femme se plaça devant elle, en la regardant dédaigneusement.

\- Tu me fais pitié, ma petite... soupira-t-elle.

Mojuna lui lança une regard noir. _Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Et à cause de la femme, elle avait perdu sa trace.

\- Tu veux bien m'écouter quand je te parle ? hurla-t-elle.

La rousse reprit ses esprits et la regarda dans les yeux, puis tourna les talons.

\- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que d'entendre tes remarques. Alors, si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients, je vais faire un tour.

Sur ce, elle sauta sur le toit voisin. La femme resta bouche bée quelques instants. Quel sale caractère !

\- C'est fou ce qu'elle ressemble à son père... chuchotta la femme dans un un soupir.

Mojuna haussa un sourcil quasiment inexistant. Elle l'avait entendu. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pu dire si c'était vrai, car elle ne connaissait pas son père.

OTO

\- Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête, et commença à se tripoter les doigts.

\- Vou...vous savez, co...comme je...je n'est p...pas réussit l'examen ch...chûnin, je...je voudrais m'en...m'entrainer un p...peu plus...

Il dit cela dans un tel murmure que ces deux amis grimacèrent, n'ayant rien compris.

\- Shai, tu ne voudrais pas parler un peu plus fort ? demanda son amie.

Shai sourit d'un air angélique, ses prunelles aussi blanches et pures que la neige fixant chaleureusement ses amis.

\- Mais ne vous en faites pas ! s'exclama-t-il. Je mangerais avec vous ce midi !

Il prit le sac qu'il avait posé derrière lui, puis commença à s'éloigner.

\- A tout à l'heure ! lança-t-il avant de partir en courant.

Le brun crut entendre un " attend ! " de ses amis, mais fit la sourde oreille. Il aurait nettement préféré aller traîner avec eux ; surtout qu'aujourd'hui, ils allaient retrouvé sa cousine, et qu'il aurait bien aimé la revoir... Mais non ! Il ne fallait pas pensé à ça ! Après, il allait se décourager, et son entraînement ne donnera rien ! Ah... Si seulement, il avait réussit l'examen chûnin... Dire qu'il était à deux doigts de réussir. Mais non, il a fallut que... cette... _chose_ apparaisse juste à ce moment-là et qu'il perde tout ses moyens ! Il avait voulut en parler à ses amis, mais il avait tellement peur. Il s'était renseigné auprès d'amis et de livres, mais la seule chose qu'il avait obtenu était son nom, et que c'était extrêmement rare, quasi impossible, que cette chose soit à Oto, village caché du Son. Pourtant, il le portait bien en lui... Alors, comment étais-ce possible ?

Il arriva enfin à la clairière. Il déposa son sac, et prit quelques instants pour se concentrer. Il sentit monter son chakra dans tout son corps... Là, il ouvrit grand les yeux. Ses prunelles glaciales se firent encore plus profonde, et ses veines ressortirent de sous ses yeux.

\- Byakugan!

Il commençait à s'habituer, quand soudain, il vit à quelques mètres seulement, derrière un arbre, une silhouette. Perdant ses moyens, il tomba à la renverse et son byakugan se retira.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

Il suffoquait. Il avait le don de s'inquiéter pour un rien ; car, quand il réactiva son byakugan, la silhouette n'était plus. Rassuré, il reprit son entraînement. Pourtant, il sentait comme une présence. Déjà, ce matin, ça n'avait pas était facile de se lever en pensant à la journée qui l'attendait, alors, si en plus, il se faisait des films !

 _Non,_ se rassura-t-il. _Cette journée sera la meilleure de tout l'année. Je vais apprendre à maîtriser le byakugan, puis j'irais mangé avec mes amis, je passerais dire bonjour à ma cousine, et enfin, je terminerais mon entraînement ! La prochaine fois, je réussirais l'examen des chûnins !_

Et il reprit son entrainement.

KONOHA

 _Encore une journée longue qui s'annonce..._

La jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent s'étira. Si il y avait une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était bien les matins. Elle se leva avec nonchalance, fit à peine deux pas et trébucha, se rattrapant de justesse au mur. Elle regarda ses pieds. Son chien, aussi mollasson - sinon plus - qu'elle, n'avait même pas bouger.

\- Fichu Mukanshin, siffla-t-elle.

Elle traîna des pieds jusque la fenêtre et l'entre-ouvrit. Là, une voix grave retentit.

\- Tsukare ! Tu es déjà réveillée ? Allons, il est à peine midi !

Sur ce, le vieil homme explosa de rire et continua son chemin. Tsukare se contenta de le saluer lassement de la main, et de respirer à plein poumons l'air frais de Konoha, le village caché de la Feuille. Il était si tôt - enfin, pour elle ! - mais déjà tant de monde se bousculaient dans les rues.

Elle recula de quelques pas, mais chuta encore une fois sur son chien qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Cette fois-ci, elle s'étala à plein ventre sur le sol.

Elle lança un regard noir à Mukanshin, qui le lui rendit.

\- Fais-moi encore une seule fois tomber et je t'emmène chez le véto.

A ces mots, le chien couina puis se précipita dehors.

\- Sale cabot... murmura Tsukare, en se redressant.

\- Allons, fit une voix derrière elle, c'est une brave bête !

La jeune fille se retourna. C'était Kiby, son meilleur ami, qui promenait lui aussi son chien. Tsukare soupira.

\- Il a beau être fidèle, il n'en reste pas moins un abrutis...

Mukanshin réapparut, et, voyant Kiby, fonça droit sur lui et l'aspergea de léchouilles. Tsukare leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu as de la chance, pouffa-t-elle, toi, tout les chiens t'ador...

Elle ne pût terminer sa phrase. Derrière son ami couché à terre, bougea une silhouette sombre. Elle voulut faire un pas en avant, mais Kiby se redressa avant et lui barra la vue.

\- Bon, lança-il en s'essuyant le visage, on y va ?

Tsukare bougonna quelques mots incompréhensibles, puis fit demi-tour.

\- Bah, où tu vas ? s'étonna-t-il en la voyant disparaître derrière un mur.

\- J'me suis pas changée, râla-t-elle. Accorde-moi cinq minutes, tu veux ?

Elle se hâta de se changer ; et prit soin de mettre son bandeau de ninja de Konoha cachant légèrement son œil gauche. Pourquoi ? Elle-même ne le savait pas. Manie de son père, lui avait-on dit...

KUMO

\- Tu m'gave, allez file-la moi !

 _Pffff..._ pensa le brun. _De si bon matin, il me harcèle déjà pour ce fichu machin..._

Il sortit une vieille carte du revers de sa veste, et la pointa sous le nez du blond qu'il avait en face de lui.

\- C'est ça qu'tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

Le blond essaya de la lui prendre, mais le brun l'écarta au dernier moment. Le blond soupira.

\- Usotsuki, fait pas ton relou, et passe-la moi.

Le soi-disant Usotsuki joua quelques instants avec cette fameuse carte, puis stoppa net, regarda le blond dans les yeux. Malgré la brume, le blond apercevait très distinctement les mèches rebelles qui retombaient quotidiennement sur le front du brun, et les légères cernes qu'il portait sous ses yeux sombres.

\- Ça dépend, dit-il, l'air le plus sérieux du monde, tu es prêt à mettre combien ?

Silence. Le brun avait joué carte sur table. Le blond allait devoir misé gros s'il ne voulait pas que cette carte - dont il avait tant besoin - ne lui passe sous le nez.

Le blond passa les mains dans ses poches, et sortit son porte-monnaie. Il présenta une dizaine de billets. Usotsuki les regarda, puis rapporta son regard sur le blond, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il s'amusait beaucoup de la situation.

\- Gabby m'en a présenter plus, lança-t-il, en rangeant lentement la carte dans sa veste.

Le blond soupira, et en présenta plus.

\- C'est bon, là ? rétorqua-t-il, exaspéré.

Le brun semblait plus intéressé. Il s'humidifia les lèvres, en gardant son sourire narquois.

\- Ça marche, lança Usotsuki.

Il attrapa la liasse importante de billets, et l'échangea contre la carte. Le blond, joyeux, lui adressa un immense sourire, puis s'en alla en sautillant.

\- Quel crétin...soupira le brun. Gabby n'a jamais entendu parlé de cette carte, en encore moins le fait qu'elle soit une fausse.

Il jeta la liasse en l'air et la rattrapa. Mais lorsqu'il voulut la rangeait dans ses poches, il s'aperçut qu'on avait lancé un shuriken juste entre les deux premiers billets. Une carte " MENTEUR " y était accroché. Il releva les yeux. Il n'eût le temps d'apercevoir qu'une simple forme se déplaçait et disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparut derrière une maison. Cependant, Usotsuki était sûr que la silhouette le regardait. Il voulut faire appel à sa pièce maîtresse, mais l'ombre disparut.

Sa pièce maîtresse. Cette chose qu'il était le seul à possédait dans tout Kumo, le village caché des Nuages. Cette chose qu'il ne savait même pas comment elle était apparut sur lui. Cette chose que même ses parents adoptifs, l'ayant vus une fois, n'avaient pas pu - ou voulut - lui en dire plus que son nom. Le sharingan.

Dans le prochain chapitre :

" Soudain, son coeur cessa de battre.

\- C'est le signe d'Akatsuki. "


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 2 de ma Fic ! N'hésitez pas à lâcher vos reviews ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

Phoenix

CHAPITRE 2

APPEL

 _Bon,_ pensa Mojuna _, essayons de retrouver cette chose, je ne ressent rien de bon._

Sautant de toit en toit, la jeune rouquine observait attentivement chaque recoin de rue, chaque revers de maison à la recherche de cette ombre. Elle avait lancé sa technique le Troisième Œil, mais celui-ci n'avait rien remarqué pour l'instant. Bon, après tout, elle pouvait bien s'être trompé et cette ombre ne serait que le fruit de son imagination... Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment de se lasser ! Elle ressentait une présence relâchant des ondes négatives, et elle allait la trouver. Soudain, elle chuta d'un toit et s'affala par terre, mordant la poussière sableuse du village caché du Sable. Elle regarda derrière ; un jeune blond s'approcha d'elle, l'air inquiet.

\- Excusez-moi, mam'zelle ! Je vous avez pas vus !

Il posa une main sur son épaule pour l'aider à se relever, mais retira immédiatement son geste amical lorsqu'il vit le regard noir qu'elle lui portait.

\- Ça va, je peux me relever toute seule... bougonna-t-elle en se relevant.

Une fois redressée sur ses deux jambes, elle observa le jeune homme. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle demanda :

\- Vous êtes nouveau ? Je ne vous ai jamais vus dans les parages.

\- Et perspicace en plus de ça !

Mojuna leva un sourcil quasi-invisible, étonnée. Ce type était bizarre... Celui-ci semblait lui-même surpris d'avoir dit cela à voix haute. Gêné, il la salua d'un hochement de tête avant de s'en aller. La rousse le regarda s'en allait, puis un objet scintillant attira son regard sur le sol.

 _Il a oublié un shuriken._

Elle regarda autours d'elle. C'était désert - c'est le cas de le dire ! Et le blond était déjà loin. Elle le rangea dans sa sacoche.

 _Matinée de plus en plus étrange_ , pensa-t-elle. Elle crut entendre du bruit derrière elle, mais ne se retourna pas. Elle se contenta de continuer son chemin, sautant agilement sur le toit voisin. Mais discrètement, elle laissa son Troisième Œil sur les lieux. on ne sait jamais...

OTO

Shai était complétement harassé. Il transpirait de partout, et ses cinq bouteilles d'eau y étaient passées. Il s'écroula par terre. Il ne lui restait plus une goutte de chakra. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas plus mal, parce qu'il était déjà en retard.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, se rassura-t-il lui-même. Ash et Indy ne m'attendront pas pour le déjeuner, et je mangerais ce soir.

\- Tu ne devrais pas laisser passer ton entraînement avant tes amis, tu sais, dit une voix douce derrière lui.

Il sursauta et se retourna, mais n'ayant plus la force de se relever, resta adossé à l'arbre.

\- Heu...je.. bafouilla-t-il.

Une silhouette féminine approcha. Une jolie blonde vêtue d'un simple kimono bleuté vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, lui offrant une gourde rempli d'eau froide. Elle la lui tendit, et lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

\- Ça fait un petit bout de temps que je te regarde, lui avoua-t-elle, et je t'ai apportais ça !

Shai ouvrait grand les yeux, bouche bée par la gentillesse de cette inconnue. Il fixait ses prunelles azur avec des reflets verts.

\- M...merci...

Elle lui posa la gourde dans les mains, voyant qu'il n'osait pas la lui prendre. Le brun but quelques gorgées, puis reporta son attention sur la jolie blondinette.

\- P...pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

\- Parce que tu t'entraine très dur, répondit-elle en élargissant son sourire, révélant ses dents parfaites. Et que tu avais besoin de reprendre des forces, si tu veux rejoindre tes amis pour manger !

Shai semblait, en effet, s'être revigoré ; comme si la jeune fille lui avait donné la force de se relever.

\- T...tu es nouvelle ici ? demanda-t-il, en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

La blonde hocha la tête. Son sourire bienveillant et apaisant ne quittait plus ses lèvres. Shai sourit à son tour.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Elle posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule.

\- Au plaisir de te revoir, dit-elle, avant de s'en aller.

Il resta quelques instants, paralysait, les yeux fixant le vide, en espérant au plus profond de soi-même qu'elle revienne. Cette jeune fille...c'était la douceur incarnée. Il serra la gourde conte lui comme s'il serrait la blonde. La gourde. Mince ! Il avait oublié de la lui rendre !

 _Quelle gourde !_ pensa le brun en se frappant la tête avec sa main. _J'aurais dû la lui redonner._

Il hésita longuement. La jeune fille était partit. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la garder. Il finit les quelques gorgées qui restait, puis courut rejoindre ses amis.

Un drôle de bruit retentit. Mais le brun était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre.

KUMO

Le ventre d'Usotsuki se mit à gargouiller.

 _Pfff..._ pensa-t-il. _J'ai une de ces faim !_

Perché en haut d'un arbre, il refusait de descendre, sachant qu'il n'avait aucun ami qui pourrait l'accompagner manger. C'est fou. Il aimait autant l'argent qu'il détestait la solitude. Pourtant, son avidité lui avait coûté tous ceux qui l'appréciait. Et désormais connu comme Le Tricheur, à à peine quinze ans, il sentait qu'il finirait sa vie seul, probablement comme ermite.

Il entendit alors une voix en dessous :

\- J'aurais dû écouté ma sœur, disait-elle, et suivre le chemin de droite. C'était peut-être plus long, mais au moins, je ne me serais pas perdu.

C'était un jeune homme blond, qui semblait avoir le même âge qu'Usotsuki, mais que le brun n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? lui demanda-t-il, haussant la voix pour qu'il l'entende.

Le blond tourna la tête et la retourna pour voir d'où venait la voix. Voyant qu'il ne le voyait pas, Usotsuki descendit d'un bond de l'arbre et se planta juste devant lui, les mains dans les poches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? répéta-t-il.

Le blond fut tout d'abord étonné de le voir ainsi, puis il reprit ses esprits et répondit :

\- Je chercher le cœur de Kumo, il est midi, et je voudrais bien mangé !

Le brun sourcilla. Il fit signe de le suivre, et commença à marcher.

\- Tu es d'ici ? demanda le blond en le rejoignant.

Usotsuki acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, toujours impassible. Le blond baissa la tête, remarquant que son guide n'était pas très bavard.

Enfin arrivé, il le mena jusqu'à lieu qui vendait des sandwichs.

\- Merci beaucoup, lui dit le blond devant l'entrée du petit bâtiment.

Usotsuki répondit en lui faisant un signe de la tête.

\- Tu...tu as déjà mangé ? hésita le blond.

Le brun tourna le tête de droite à gauche. Le blond écarquilla les yeux et afficha son plus beau sourire.

\- Tu veux manger avec moi ?

Son guide sourcilla.

\- Et pour te remercier, c'est moi qui paye.

\- Ça marche, répondit sans hésiter le brun.

Le blond acheta donc deux sandwichs, et ils allèrent se poser dans un bois tout près du bâtiment.

\- D'où tu viens ? demanda Usotsuki, dos à un chêne, et croquant dans son sandwich.

Le blond ne répondant pas, il tourna la tête, et vit que celui-ci était complètement figé, les yeux dans les vide, et tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Hé, te met pas dans un état pareil, mon gars, t'as le droit d'avoir tes p'tits secrets !

Sur ce, il reprit sa position habituelle, et termina son sandwich. Le blond répandait une joie de vivre qu'Usotsuki parvenait à ressentir, mais suite à sa question, l'atmosphère était encore plus glacial et maussade qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, le blond se releva enfin. Il regarda le brun qui s'était endormis.

\- Sale petit prétentieux...siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le posa sur l'épaule du brun.

\- A très bientôt.

Il tourna les talons, puis s'en alla.

KONOHA

\- Bon, tu veux manger où aujourd'hui ? demanda Kiby à son amie.

\- Je sais pas.

Tsukare semblait ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis le début, et les seuls mots qu'elles prononçaient était " Peut-être ", " J'en sais rien " ou " Mmh ". Autant dire que la conversation était passionnante...

Kiby se plaça juste devant elle et croisa les bras.

\- Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui va pas, oui ? Tu parles pas depuis ce matin ! Tu t'es levée du pied gauche ou quoi ?!

Tsukare le regarda quelques instants, puis le contourna et continua sa marche.

\- Moui, ça doit être ça... répondit-elle lacement.

Kiby lança sa tête vers l'arrière puis la rattrapa.

\- Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver, Tsukare, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ou je te ferais parler, de gré ou de force !

Cette fois, Kiby semblait on ne peut plus sérieux. Il planta ses prunelles sombres dans celles de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci regarda derrière son épaule.

\- Très bien, je vais te dire...

Kiby sourit enfin.

-... si tu m'invite à manger.

Son sourire s'effaça. Ça coûte hyper cher, ici ! M'enfin, bon, s'il voulait qu'elle parle...

\- Très bien, soupira-t-il.

Il s'installèrent, puis commandèrent.

\- Che matin, commença Tsukare en commençant à manger. Ch'ai fus un truc bicharre derrière toi, che chai pas che que chétais, mais ch'étais grafe chelou, et puis, ch'ai l'imprechion qu'on nous obcherve, alors tout cha, cha m'inquiète donc che pache ma matinée à regarder derrière nous pour voir chi quelqu'un nous chuit mais pour l'inchtant, chai fu perchonne...

Kiby la regarda, écœuré. Comment pouvait-elle parler alors qu'elle avait la bouche pleine et archie-pleine ? Mais bon, ce n'était pas important... Alors, comme ça, elle avait vu quelqu'un ? C'est vrai que c'était bizarre... Lui aussi avait senti une présence négative, mais il pensait juste que c'était un mauvais pressentiment, ou le fruit de son imagination. Mais avec ce que venait de lui dire Tsukare...

Un blond s'approcha d'eux, tripotant une bague en or qu'il portait à son index. Kiby lui paya le repas.

\- C'était bon ? leur demanda-t-il en ramassant leurs assiettes vides.

\- Excellent ! répondit Kiby, en commençant à s'en aller;

Le blond rangea la vaisselle puis s'essuya les mains avec un torchon. En voyant Tsukare se lever du tabouret, il lui prit gentiment l'épaule. Celle-ci sourcilla.

\- Vous avez oublié ça, mam'zelle, lui dit-il, en lui tendant le porte-monnaie de Kiby.

Elle marmonna un petit " merci ", jeta l'objet à son ami, et s'en alla les mains dans les poches.

Kiby soupira, salua le blond, puis la rattrapa. Il secoua son porte-monnaie avant de le ranger.

\- Tu ma ruiné ! râla le brun.

Soudain, il fut tiré dans une impasse étroite.

\- Mai ...

Un main atterrit sur sa bouche. C'était celle de Tsukare.

\- Ce n'est rien, tu était simplement avec mon clone, lui expliqua-t-elle. Regarde ça.

Elle retira sa main de la bouche de son ami, et dans l'autre, lui montra une bague en or.

\- Mais c'est la bague du serveur ! s'écria Kiby.

\- Parle moi fort ! rétorqua le jeune fille en le giflant. On est pas loin du resto !

Kiby grimaça ; qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver quand elle faisait ce genre de chose... Elle plaça la bague dans sa main.

\- Regarde-là bien.

Le brun regarda son amie, puis reporta son attention sur la bague. Soudain, son cœur cessa de battre.

\- C'est le signe de l'Akatsuki.

Dans le chapitre suivant :

" Il eut à peine le temps de voir un regard hypnotisant que quelque chose le frappa et il perdit connaissance. "


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde et bienvenu dans mon chapitre 3 ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et j'éspère que cette histoire vous plait autant qu'à moi !

Bonne lecture !

Phoenix

CHAPITRE 3

KONOHA

\- Mais c'est complètement incensé ! cria Kiby.

Le brun réçu une gifle de son amie parce qu'il parlait trop fort. La bague qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, dessinait un signe qu'il pensait disparut à tout jamais : un nuage rouge. Le signe de l'Akatsuki.

Tsukare avait, encore une fois, fait très attention à ce qu'elle voyait. Aucun détail ne lui échapper. Mais ce qu'elle avait vu était une accusation de la plus haute importance.

\- Tu...commença Kiby, mais, voyant Tsukare lui adressait un regard noir, il baissa d'un ton. Tu penses qu'on réessairait de remettre en place une organisation comme Akatsuki ?

Son amie croisa les bras et tourna la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Non, ça m'étonnerait, avoua-t-elle. Mais je pense que ce type, au bar, n'a pas eu cette bague par hasard. Peut-être un descendant des membres de l'Akatsuki.

Kiby regarda discrètement derrière lui, et observa attentivement le restaurant qu'ils venaient de quitter.

\- Tsukare, appela-t-il.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre et rejoint le brun.

\- Il a disparut.

Ils regardèrent partout autours d'eux. Mais personne qui ressemblait au blond.

 _Toute cette histoire devient de plus en plus louche..._ pensa Tsukare. Soudain, ils entendirent quelque chose sifflait entre leurs oreilles, et la jeune fille vit son bandeau frontal tomber à terre. Ils se retournèrent dans un frisson d'effroi. Mais tout ce qu'ils virent, c'est le sombre de l'impasse...et des yeux qui les fixaient.

SUNA

Il était midi passé. La chaleur atteignait son paroxysme. Mais d'ici quelques heures, elle retomberait. Mojuna était assise sur le toit d'une maison, grignotant un sandwich. Son Troisème Oeil n'avait toujours rien remarqué d'anormal, et elle commençait à peiner. Il l'essouflait, d'autant plus qu'elle s'était éloigné un maximum du point où elle l'avait laissé. Elle regarda le ciel, mais regretta aussitôt son geste ; des points lumineux dansaient désormais devant elle partout où elle posait son regard. Elle posa son casse-croûte par terre, puis se releva et s'étira. C'était une journée épuisante et des plus énervante. Soit elle devenait folle, soit il se passait vraiment quelque chose. Si tel était le cas, il fallais au plus vite avertir le Kazekage. Elle se rassit, étalant ses jambes sur le sol poussièreux, en sortant le shuriken qu'elle avait ramassait. Elle entendit soudainement des bruits très étranges derrière elle, qui tentaient de se faire silencieux. Sans hésiter un seul instant, elle lança le shuriken sans même se retourner, et les bruits cessèrent immédiatement. Elle tourna la tête. Derrière elle, un petit chat roux, qui essayait de lui chipper son sandwich. Mojuna soupira de soulagement et d'agacement en même temps.

\- Et, viens par là toi, rend-moi mon sandwich, dit-elle bêtement en récuperant son casse-croûte. Le chaton s'avanca, et se frottant à elle et en poussant un bruit continu bizarre.

 _Ce que c'est idiot, un chat,_ pensa la rousse en croquant dans SON sandwich. _Ca vient d'être prit en flagrant déli, et ça en redemande._

Malgrès cela, le ronronnement du chaton avait quelque chose d'attachant et de suppliant. Mojuna posa une main sur lui, et sentit le poil doux sous sa paume. Il ne portait pas de collier, et la rousse remarqua que son oreille droite était légèrement déchiré. Une boule lui noua le ventre. C'était un sentiment aussi étrange que rare pour elle : la pitié. Elle arracha une petit morceau de la viande de son sandwich, et le donna au chaton, qui s'empressa de le manger en se léchant les babines. Puis, sans s'arrêtait de ronronner, le chaton monta sur ses genoux et se roula en boule. Mojuna continuait de le caresser comme si sa main était coller à son pelage. Mais ce sentiment ne fut que de courte durée.

Un nuage d'une opacité mystérieuse prit la place du chaton. Le coeur de la rousse cessa de battre. Elle s'était fait avoir. Devant elle, dans le nuage de fumée, deux yeux azur, qui la fixaient.

OTO

\- On pensait que tu ne viendrait pas ! s'écria Ash, en voyant son ami aux prunelles blanches courirent vers eux.

\- Désolée les amis pour le retard ! s'excusa-t-il.

Puis, il prit place à côté d'Indy, qui le fixait étrangement. Le sourire de Shai s'effaça. Les assiettes de ses amis étaient vides. Ils ne l'avaient pas attendus.

\- C'est nous qui sommes désolés, s'adoussit Ash, en voyant la tête attristé de son ami. Mais il est déjà 14 heure, et nous pensions que tu ne viendrais pas.

Shai releva la tête, et sourit.

\- Non, ce n'est pas grave ! Je vous comprend !

Mais son sourire était faux. La blonde avait raison ; ses amis étaient bien plus importants que son entraînement. Ils comptaient sur lui, et s'il ne voulait pas perdre leur confiance, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Soudain, apparut sous son nez, son plat. Il était encore chaud, une minusucle fumée sortait de son assiette.

\- Mange, on t'attend ! lui dit Indy.

Oui, cette fois c'était déçidée. Il ferait passer les interêts des autres avant les siens. Il se sentait tellement mal, une boule lui lacérait l'estomac.

\- Les amis... dit-il faiblement, le tête baissait, le regard dans son assiette. Vraiment, pa...pardonnez-moi. Je...je suis tellement désolé... Je... je suis tellement égoïste !...

Shai auront fondu en larmes si Indy ne l'avait pas coupé.

\- Arrête donc de dire des idioties et mange ! Ca va être froid !

Shai leur adressa un immense sourire, et replongea dans son assiette. Il n'osa plus les regarder pendant un petit moment, car ses yeux brillaient, et il ne voulait pas que ses amis voient qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Il termina rapidement son plat, puis ils commençèrent à partir.

\- Tu vas retourna t'entraîner ? lui demanda Ash.

Shai se souvint de la promesse qu'il s'était faites. _Faire passer les autres avant soi-même._

\- Non, lui dit-il. Je vais rester avec vous et aller voir ma cousine !

Indy et Ash affichèrent le même sourire bienvaillant que celui de leur ami. Un bruit derrière Shai se fit entendre ; une dispute entre deux commerçant. Rien de très important.

Il reposa son regard vers ses amis.

\- Je voudrais te montrer un endroit, Shai ! lui dit Indy.

Shai pencha la tête.

\- Mais...nous ne devions pas aller voir ma cousine ?

\- Si, mais nous irons la voir après ! intervint Ash. Je te promet que ça vaut le détours !

Indy et Ash sautèrent sur le toit voisin, suivit par Shai. Il eut l'impression qu'ils traversaient tout le village tant c'était long. Mais ils arrivèrent enfin devant une forêt.

\- Et bien ? demanda Shai en haussant les épaules. Que vouliez-vous me montrer ?

\- Garde ta salive, pour après, petit, tu vas en avoir besoin...

Le ton d'Indy avait changé. Il était rauque, un poil plus grave, et surtout...menaçant. Ce n'est qu'après que le brun comprit. Ses deux amis s'évaporèrent dans une nuage, et laissa place au regard qui avait trompé Shai.

KIRI

Usotsuki se réveillait tout doucement. Toujours adossé au chène. Il reprit ses esprits peu à peu, et regarda autours de lui : le blond avait disparut.

 _Bah, tant pis,_ pensa le brun. _Il a payé._

Il se releva nonchalemment et fit craquer son dos.

\- Pfff... J'aurais jamais du m'endormir dans cette position ; je sens que je vais avoir mal pendant très longtemps...

Il récupéra sa sacoche, la raccrocha derrière son pantalon, et commença à marcher en direction de chez lui. _Chez lui_. Ces mots sonnaient faux. Oui, on peut dire qu'il avait un _chez lui_. Un endroit qui le protéger de la pluie. Un endroit où il pouvait dormir. Un endroit où personne ne l'attendait. Un endroit...vide.

Peut-être pouvait-on appeler ça un _chez soi,_ mais pour Usotsuki, c'était plus...un _endroit_. Qui lui appartenait. Sautant de toits en toits, d'abres à arbres, il atterit très vite devant son endroit, à la lisière de la forêt. Il entra ; la porte n'était même pas fermé à clé. De toute manière, il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur à part du vide et un lit. C'était un endroit si petit et mal entretenu que tous penseraient qu'il était inhabité. Et c'était un peu le cas. Usostsuki devait y dormir à peine trois nuits par semaines. Il se demanda pourquoi il était rentrer, d'ailleurs. Ce n'était que le début de l'après-midi. Bah, de toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autres à faire. Alors, il commencerait sa nuit cet après-midi, et puis, cette nuit, il ferait un petit tour dans le village pour voir s'il y aura quelqu'un à arnaquer. Il ricana à cette idée. En fait, il n'avait aucun but dans la vie, aucune direction, ni même une petite idée. C'était...désolant. _Il_ était désolant.

Il retira ses chaussures, sa sacoche, et son gilet. Il voulut plonger dans son lit, mais une fumée grisâtre apparut à l'intérieur de l'unique pièce. Il eut à peine le temps de voir un regard hypnotisant que quelque chose le frappa et il perdit connaissance.

Dans le chaître suivant :

" Si tu veux savoir qui tu es, donne-moi ta vie. "


	4. Chapter 4

Yo ! J'avoue, j'ai eu un petit moment où je vous est abandonné... Pardon ! T_T Mais me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre plus frais que jamais ! N'hésitez SURTOUT PAS à laisser une petite review, pour savoir si ça vous plait, si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite ( parce que, autant l'avoué, j'ai l'histoire en gros en tête, mais j'improvise complètement ! ) et, surtout, si vous avez deviné qui sont les parents de Mojuna, Tsukare, Usotsuki et Shai ! Et ouais, je vous lance un défi ! Bon, j'ai pas encore votre récompense, mais bon... Le principal, c'est de participer ! Et puis, je vous laisse quand même pas mal d'indices sur leurs parents...

Allez, bonne lecture !

Phoénix

CHAPITRE 4

KONOHA

On avait lancé un kunai, et parfaitement bien. Les yeux qui les fixaient était un viseur hors-pair. Il avait visé juste au nœud du bandeau de Tsukare, sans la toucher elle. Alors, qu'elle avait la tête complètement retourné. Son bandeau frontal était cloué par terre, le kunai bien planté. Kiby fixait le vide, et n'osait pas bouger pendant quelques instants. Tsukare aussi était bien trop choquée pour tourner la tête. Mais lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à bouger, le regard leurs firent regretter leurs gestes. Ils avaient pensé à appeler au secours, mais avec la personne qu'ils avaient devant eux, il se rendirent vite compte que c'était bien trop dangereux. Kiby fit volte-face et lança trois shurikens en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Les shurikens se perdirent dans la fumée, et furent déviés.

Tsukare et lui lui faisaient face. Désormais, il fallait vite trouver un plan s'ils voulaient, soit s'échapper, soit savoir qui se cache derrière ce sale regard.

Tsukare commençait à réfléchir à leur situation, mais la fumée commençait à se désépaissir, pour laisser apparaître une silhouette sombre. Une silhouette masculine. Mais ses traits n'apparaissaient pas. Soudain, cet inconnu brisa le silence et commença dans une voix sépulcral :

\- Allons, je veux juste discuter.

Aussitôt, Kiby et Tsukare lancèrent des kunais, accrochés à des parchemins explosifs, qui se perdirent à leur tours dans la masse de fumée encore constante. Ils profitèrent tout deux de cet instant d'inattention pour se jeter sur leur invité.

\- RAITON, LES MILLE OISEAUX !

Tsukare plaça sa main sur son avant-bras droit et se jeta sur l'ombre. Kiby disparut subitement dans un nuage de fumée. La silhouette continuait de fixer la scène, et ne bougeait pas. Kiby réapparut soudainement derrière la silhouette, et lui planta un kunai dans le ventre au même moment où l'éclair de Tsukare était sur le point de toucher le torse de l'intrus. Mais en un mouvement de bras, il dévia la trajectoire de la jeune fille et retourna le kunai de Kiby.

En un mouvement de bras, il avait complètement retourné la situation. En un mouvement de bras, il avait retourné les armes de ses adversaires contre eux.

L'éclair de Tsukare frappa les jambes de Kiby.

Le kunai de Kiby frappa l'épaule de Tsukare.

Un silence insupportable s'installa. Kiby et Tsukare se regardèrent, complètement pétrifiés par ce qu'ils avaient devant eux. L'épaule de la jeune fille commençait à saigner, et les jambes de son ami perdaient leurs forces à vue d'œil. Kiby s'étala par terre, mordant littéralement la poussière. Tsukare s'agenouilla devant lui, se tenant l'épaule.

\- K...Kiby... implora-t-elle.

Mais celui-ci était complètement inconscient. Ses jambes tressautaient, et un filet de sang s'écoulait le long de sa jambe gauche. Une boule se noua dans sa gorge. Elle ne parvenait plus à respirer correctement.

Avait-elle...tué son meilleur ami ?

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle à l'inconnu, sans tourner la tête.

Sa voix avait changer de ton. Il n'était plus apeuré, il était imposant, presque menaçant.

\- Qui je suis ne te regarde pas, répondit-il, avec un moment d'hésitation, ce que Tsukare parvint à entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? continua-t-elle, en ayant toujours son air menaçant, mais on pouvait percevoir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Je veux simplement discuter.

Tsukare sourit. Elle avait bien fait de garder le dos tourné, car ainsi, et pouvait composer ses mudrâs sans qu'il la voit.

 _Invocation,_ se dit-elle.

Au même moment, cinq chiens apparurent. Ils portaient tous le bandeau de Konoha.

\- Vous deux, ordonna-t-elle, sans se retourner, emmener Kiby à la première infirmerie que vous trouverez. Toi, tu vas prévenir le Hokage, et vous deux vous restait avec moi.

Les chiens s'exécutèrent. Deux traînèrent Kiby loin du combat, un s'envola prévenir le Hokage, et les deux autres, un gros molosse, et un plus petit, se mirent face à la silhouette.

\- Qui est ce type ? demanda le petit.

Tsukare se retourna. Son apparence avait changé. Son œil droit était jaune. L'autre était vert. Et du chakra bleu entourait sa silhouette.

\- Je vais te faire regretter de t'être pris à mon ami !

Et elle fonça droit sur lui.

Oto

Shai resta pétrifié pendant quelques instants. Ses amis s'étaient envolés dans un un nuage de fumée, laissant place à un regard menaçant. Il aurait fuit s'il n'était pas en proie à la peur. Ses grandes prunelles blanches se firent encore plus rondes, et il se mordit la lèvre en rejoignant ses deux mains sous son visage, comme s'il suppliait le monde entier de lui dire que tout ça n'est que le fruit de son imagination.

\- Tes yeux sont encore plus blancs que la neige, déclara la personne. C'est impressionnant. Je l'avoue.

La fumée grisâtre s'évapora, et la silhouette se montra plus distincte. C'était un homme, qui portait une sorte de cape noire, et qui cachait son visage avec une capuche. Ses mains étaient gantées, et ses jambes étaient cachées par la cape. En fait, à part la moitié de sa bouche, on ne pouvait rien distinguer.

Shai restait impuissant, son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il aurait voulu fuir, mais se jambes refusèrent de bouger. Il aurait voulut parler, crier, mais sa voix ne voulait émettre aucun son. Il resta donc immobile, dans cette position qui le rendait encore plus faible qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ressemblait à un petit chiot suppliant.

\- Qu...qui êtes-v...vous ? demanda-t-il finalement, ce qui lui demanda un effort surhumain.

\- Qui je suis ne te regarde pas, répondit la Capuche du tac au tac.

Cette simple phrase suffit à faire éteindre la flamme de courage qui avait fallu à Shai pour déclarer ces quatre mots. Il baissa la tête.

\- Je veux discuter avec toi, termina la Capuche.

Shai releva la tête. Que pouvait bien vouloir cet étrange homme ? Il n'était pas du village d'Oto, ça, c'est sûr. Mais que venait-il faire ici ? Et surtout, pourquoi le brun avait-il été embarqué dans cette histoire ?

\- Qu...que voulez-vous ?... demanda-t-il.

\- Je voudrais te poser une question.

Il s'approcha de lui ; par reflex, le brun recula d'un pas, mais l'autre ne cessa de s'avancer, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien face au jeune homme. Il pencha légèrement la tête vers lui, et voûta le dos pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Dis-moi, déclara-t-il, sais-tu d'où tu viens ?

Shai ne comprit pas la question. Soit il avait bien trop peur pour réfléchir, soit il avait peur de la réponse elle-même.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es le seul à posséder ces pupilles ? continua la Capuche.

Son cœur cessa un instant de battre. Il avait bien entendu. Cet inconnu, qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer, savait qui il était et surtout, savait qu'il avait le byakugan. C'était impossible ! Et pourtant, il était sûr de ces paroles.

\- Je...je...balbutia le brun.

\- Non, répondit la Capuche en se redressant. Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais rien de ta pauvre vie.

Shai gardait la tête baissait, en se demandant si tout cela était bien réel. Seul ses amis Indy et Ash savait qu'il avait un pouvoir aux yeux, mais cet inconnu...le connaissait mieux que lui-même. Un frisson d'angoisse le fit trembler de la tête au pied. Il aperçut un sourire sur le visage de l'inconnu.

\- As-tu peur de moi ? demanda-t-il.

Shai frissonna encore plus. Au plus profond de lui-même, oui, il avait très peur. Cet homme connaissait mieux son existence que lui-même ! Mais il devait au moins garder la tête froide.

\- Je...Je n'est pas p...peur, répondit-il en relevant doucement la tête. C'est j...juste que je ne v...vous connait pas...

\- C'est donc parce que tu ne me connait pas que tu as peur ? répliqua la Capuche.

Shai redressa brusquement la tête. Il savait qu'il était faible, mais ce n'était pas la peine de le lui rappeler ! Cet intrus le connaissait peut-être de l'extérieur, mais il ne connaissait ni ses sentiments ni son cœur. Et Shai en avait marre d'être considéré comme une plaie, un fardeau, trop stupide pour être porté !

\- J'ai été poli avec vous, je vous prie de faire de même avec moi, répondit froidement le brun.

Il crut percevoir un soupçon d'étonnement sur la visage apparant de la Capuche. Shai se surpris à se détendre, ses mains retombaient normalement, il avait arrêté de trembler, et son visage avait quitté ses airs angéliques.

\- Oh... lâcha la Capuche. Tu as donc du caractère quand même.

Il sortit un kunai d'une de ses pochettes, et le fit tournoyer avant de le planter dans le sol et de disparaître dans le même nuage de fumée qu'au début.

 _Mais qui était cet homme ?_ se demanda Shai.

La forêt était redevenu tranquille. Alors, ça, c'était vraiment bizarre. Il était presque sûr que ce qu'il avait vécu n'était rien d'autre qu'un effet secondaire de sa fatigue. Mais le kunai était bien planté là.

Bon, maintenant, il allait devoir retourner auprès de ses amis. Mince ! Ses amis ! Comment allait-il lui expliquer ça ? Aïe aïe aïe... ! Ne perdons pas plus de temps !

Il ramassa vite le kunai qu'avait lancé la Capuche puis courut rejoindre Ash et Indy.

Suna

Mojuna se redressa immédiatement. Elle attrapa quatre kunais qu'elle glissa entre ses doigts, deux dans chaque mains, et plaça ses bras en croix sur sa poitrine afin de se protéger.

La fumée commençait à disparaître, mais la silhouette restait très vague. On apercevait juste une forme sombre avec deux yeux qui la fixait...et qui semblait s'avancer.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda Mojuna.

La forme continua d'avancer très doucement.

\- Qui je suis ne te regarde pas, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Très bien, et que veux-tu ? répliqua la rousse sans se laisser démonter.

\- Discuter.

Il lança quatre shurikens, que Mojuna n'eut pas de mal et dévier.

\- C'est comme ça que tu discute ?

Elle courut vers lui, kunais en avant, sauta en en lançant deux. Mais la Capuche les esquiva facilement. Soudain, il tomba par terre dans un nuage de poussière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu... ? grogna-t-il.

Il regarda ses jambes. Une poignée de sable, dirigé par Mojuna, tenait fermement sa cheville droite. Il regarda devant lui. Elle lui avait lancé ses kunais uniquement pour le distraire, alors que son sable tenait déjà sa cheville. La rousse avait reprit son calmes habituel et croisait les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répéta-t-elle.

Le regard éperdu de la Capuche disparut avec un sourire narquois. Soudain, il disparut...et un morceau de bois prit sa place.

\- Une technique de substitution ?! s'écria la rousse.

Elle sentit alors un coup dans le dos, et tomba à son tour par terre, rattrapée de justesse par son sable. Derrière elle, la Capuche, bras croisé, qui prenait le même air qu'elle quelques instants auparavant.

\- Je suis venu savoir si tu savais qui tu es, expliqua-t-il, le dos voûté pour mieux la voir.

La rousse se redressa en croisant les bras.

\- Qui je suis ne te regarde pas.

La Capuche était étonné. Ça se voyait par sa bouche, elle était légèrement entre-ouverte et il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants.

\- Mh... dit-il en souriant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais je dois avouer que ça ne me surprend pas venant de ta part Mojuna.

Il fonça à son tour sur elle. Elle esquiva en plongeant entre ses jambes, mais elle se retrouva subitement tirée contre le sol. Elle essaya de se relever, de se dégager, mais elle restait clouée au sol.

\- N'essaie pas, continua la Capuche, se sont des fils de chakra. Je ne pensais pas les utiliser, mais je t'es visiblement sous-estimée.

\- Tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer ! cria la rousse. SORT-MOI DE LA !

La Capuche resserra son emprise, notamment sur les poignées qu'elle essayait de bouger afin de contrôler son sable.

\- Je suis venue t'apporter mon aide et voilà comment tu me remercie ? bougonna-t-il sarcastiquement.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !

\- Pourtant, nous devons savoir d'où l'on vient pour savoir où l'on va.

Mojuna cessa de gigoter dans tout les sens. Elle devait se calmer, et trouver une solution.

\- A très bientôt.

Il jeta un kunai, qui coupa un fil de chakra et la libéra, et disparut dans un nuage de poussière.

Mojuna se releva, regardant les alentours, pour voir s'il était vraiment parti. Visiblement, oui. Elle ramassa son kunai. En fait, elle n'avait même pas écouté ce qu'il avait dit. Elle était bien trop concentré à chercher comment se retirer de ses fils que la voix de la Capuche rentrait dans son oreille et ressortait par l'autre.

Avant de ranger la kunai dans sa sacoche, elle remarqua quelque chose sur la poignée. Quelques mots qui lui glaça le mots qui arrêta son cœur pendant un moment. Quelques mots qui allait changer à tout jamais son existence : " Si tu veux savoir qui tu es, donne-moi ta vie ".

KUMO

Usotsuki se réveillait peu à peu. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il avait un de ces mal de crâne !... Il posa une main sur sa tête, et s'aida de l'autre pour se relever. Assis, juste devant sa porte, qui était encore entre-ouverte. Il avait toujours ses affaires posées à côté de lui. Il se remémora ce qui s'était passé. Mais oui ! Il y avait quelqu'un chez lui ! Il se releva d'un bond, regrettant son geste presque immédiatement car un vertige le prit et le fit retomber.

Soudain, un kunai se plaça avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit sous son menton.

\- Ne bouges pas, ordonna le possesseur du kunai.

De toute façon, Usotsuki ne pouvait même pas bouger, dû au kunai ET à son mal de tête, donc, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il précise. Comme s'il n'avait pas autre chose à faire, sérieusement. Il n'a pas dû rester inconscient très longtemps, puisque dehors, il faisait le même temps que lorsqu'il était rentré. Il analysa brièvement la situation. Il était assis dos au pied de son lit, donc celui qui avait lancé le kunai devait être _sur_ son lit.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda le brun.

\- Qui je suis ne te regarde pas, répondit l'autre lacement, comme si c'était la centième fois de la journée qu'il le disait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Simplement discuter.

Usotsuki lâcha un petit rire amer. Ignorant le kunai, il étala ses jambes et posa ses mains derrière lui.

\- Oh ! s'écria-t-il, sur un ton plus sarcastique qu'il ne le voulait. Et tu discute avec les gens en leur plantant un kunai sous la gorge ? Mmh...pas sûr qu'ils t'écoutent tous...

Il entendit un petit soupir - de ricanement ? - venant de l'autre.

\- C'est juste au cas où ils ne souhaiteraient pas discuter avec moi, répondit-il en relâchant légèrement son emprise. Qu'ils soient contents ou non, je m'en moqu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Déjà, son kunai était planté par terre, l'immobilisant en ayant pris un morceau de sa chaussure avec, et Usotsuki s'était fait un plaisir de sortir son propre kunai et de retourner la situation.

\- Le problème avec vous, dit lacement le brun en faisant sentir le kunai sur la gorge de l'autre, c'est que vous vous croyez tout permis, et que vous en avez rien à secouer que les autres soient d'accord avec vous ou non.

Cette fois-ci, c'est au tour de l'autre de ricaner, ce qui agaça le brun.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, idiot ?

L'autre s'arrêta brusquement. Usotsuki s'attarda sur son invité. Il portait un capuche noire, et, visiblement, un masque sous celle-ci qui lui cachait les yeux jusqu'au nez.

\- Je suis simplement déçu, répondit-il.

Le brun sourcilla.

\- Déçu de quoi ?

La Capuche toucha le kunai...et celui-ci vira de bord et alla se planter juste au-dessus de la tête du brun qui recula par reflex.

 _Zut..._ pensa-t-il. _J'avais oublié que j'étais sur mon lit et que le mur était juste derrière moi._

Quatre shurikens volèrent. Deux atterrirent autours de ses épaules et les deux autres autours de sa taille, l'accrochant au mur derrière lui, en prenant un morceau de son tee-shirt et en l'enfonçant aussi profondément que la lame du shuriken.

\- Je pensais que tu allais utiliser le sharingan.

 _Le sharingan._ Il fallut quelques instants au brun pour que la phrase remonte jusque son cerveau. Il lui fallut encore plus de temps pour en comprendre le sens.

\- Les...sharingans... répéta-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Il ne l'avait jamais entendu de la voix d'une autre personne que lui-même. Cela lui fait très étrange. Personne n'a jamais prononcé ses mots ici. Personne. Parce que personne ne se doute qu'il en existe ici. Lui-même ne se l'explique même pas.

\- Mais c'est peut-être parce que tu ne les à pas développés ?... continua l'autre.

 _Pas développé..._ Pourtant, si, il les avait. Peut-être qu'en phase 2 selon les livres qu'il a lu, mais il les avait développés quand même. Mais durant les combats, il ne pense jamais à les éveiller parce qu'il ne pense pas qu'il saura son servir lorsqu'il est en action. Pourtant, peut-être que ça l'aurait aidé. Mais si il les montre, le rumeur se répandra vite, et il n'aime pas les ennuis.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda Usotsuki, se libérant de ses pensées.

L'autre s'approcha de lui.

\- Et toi, qui es-tu ?

Le souffle d'Usotsuki se fit rauque, plus rapide, et plus difficile à avaler. C'était très étrange comme sensation. Il avait _peur._ C'était toujours lui qui menait les rênes, il guidait comme bon lui semblait sa propre vie, mais aussi celle des autres. Mais là, c'était cet inconnu qui avait pris possession de son existence.

\- Je... je ne comprends pas, répondit-il faiblement.

\- Sais-tu qui tu es ?

La question lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Non. Il ne savait pas qui il était. Il baissa la tête. Il était accroché au mur, et la Capuche le fixait. Sans même dévoiler ses yeux, le brun sentait un regard pesant sur lui, comme si tout les secrets de sa vie lui retombaient soudainement dessus. Il avait tentait de savoir qui il était, mais il n'avait eut aucun résultats, et avait vite abandonner.

\- Sais-tu d'où tu viens ? continua l'autre. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ? Pourquoi tu es en vie ? Pour _quoi_ tu te bats chaque jour ?...

\- ARREEETE ! ESPECE D'IMBECILE, TU NE SAIS RIEN DE MOI !

Il ne pouvait plus supporter cet interrogatoire psychologique. Il ne supportait plus ! Non, il ne savait rien de tout ça ! Il ne connaissait même pas sa propre vie ! Rien ! Il reprit son calme et baissa la tête, le suppliant.

\- Tais-toi, je t'en prie...

Usotsuki n'aimait pas se sentir inférieur, mais cet inconnu semblait connaître sa vie mieux que lui.

L'inconnu semblait apprecier, lui, la situation qui portait en sa faveur. Il s'approcha encore plus du brun, qui gardait sa tête baissait. Ses mèches brunes volaient légèrement avec la brise. Ses yeux brillaient. Il se retint de fondre en larme. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse. Mais son passé qui lui était inconnu était un trou dans son cœur, qu'il ne parvenait pas à guérir.

Il était atterrit dans le village de Kumo tout petit, au moins aussi loin que sa mémoire le lui permet. Un jeune couple l'avait prit sous son aile, mais lorsqu'il avait dix ans, ils sont tout les deux partis. Ils ont quittés de village, et l'ont abandonné. C'était les seuls qui lui avait porté de l'attention...et même de l'amour. Mais Usotsuki se sentait trahi. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'abandonner ! Ce n'était que des égoïstes ! Il s'est morfond dans ses larmes pendant plus d'une semaine, puis, il a reprit ses esprits. Et il s'est fait la promesse qu'il ne s'attacherait plus jamais à personne. Plus jamais. Parce que ça fait trop mal quand on perd quelqu'un qu'on aime. Il s'est donc éloigné du village, et s'est caché dans la forêt. Là-bas, la seule compagnie qu'il avait étaient les animaux. Et au moins, il savait qu'ils lui étaient fidèles. Mais suite à un sentiment de trahison et d'abandon, il a ressenti celui de la solitude...et de la rancoeur. Il éprouvait une haine intense pour ce couple qui avait osé lui donner de l'amour, puis qui l'avait quitté à tout jamais. Il ne voulait pas devenir ninja, mais souhaitait quand même savoir les bases. Il a donc épier les écoles de son village et des alentours et à suivit son entraînement comme cela, s'entraînant en plus de son côté. Jusqu'au jour où il à développé les sharingans. Il n'en a parlé à personne, et a continuer de travailler autant ses techniques que ses yeux, métrisant ainsi les bases du ninjutsu, du taijutsu et du genjutsu.

Usotsuki redressa légèrement la tête.

\- Moi, je sais qui tu es, lui dit l'autre. Je connait la réponse à toutes les questions que tu te poses depuis tant de temps.

Il reprit d'un seul mouvement chacune de ses armes. Le brun tomba par terre, à genoux devant cet inconnu qui l'avait replongé dans la douleur de son enfance. Il n'osa même pas relever la tête, impuissant face à cet homme, et sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

La Capuche déposa quelque chose par terre, puis s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée.

Usotsuki restait par terre, n'ayant plus la force de se relever. Il repassa chaque instant de son enfance. Et chacun de ses instants lui broyaient un peu plus le cœur. Il avait beau frimer sous ses grands air, il était toujours faible. Il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Il ne voulait plus pleurer. Il ne voulait plus se sentir inférieur. _Pour quoi tu te bats ?_

Il ne savait pas répondre à cette question, comme il ne sait pas répondre aux autres. Mais il trouverait quelque chose. Il trouverait forcement. Une personne à protéger. Une quête à accomplir. Une direction à suivre. Un rêve à réaliser. Il allait trouver. Il allait donner un sens à sa vie.

Dans le chapitre suivant :

" Il vit ce que la Capuche avait déposé avant de partir : c'était un collier, avec un flacon qui contenait du liquide rouge. Et queles tâches noires semblaient former des lettres. "


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le mooonde ! Je reviens ce soir avec mon cinquième chapitre de ma première Fic ! Surtout, n'hésitez pas à lâcher un com', sur ce que vous aimez - ce que vous aimez moins ? -, les suggestions sur l'identité des personnages, l'intrigue, etc... Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que certains aime mon histoire... ! 3**

 **En tout cas, je vous souhait une excellente lecture, et je vous dit : à bientôt !**

 **Phoenix**

 **CHAPITRE 5**

 **OTO  
**

 **Shai venait enfin de retrouver ses amis. Et sa cousine était avec eux. Il continua de courir jusqu'à eux, puis marcha sur les derniers mètres.**

 **\- Je...vous...est...enfin re...retrouvé ! parvint-il à dire, complètement essoufflé.**

 **Il fur surpris quand il vit Indy le regarder droit dans les yeux et croiser les bras, affichant un air mécontent.**

 **\- Te voilà enfin ! lâcha-t-il.**

 **Shai ne savait pas quoi faire, vu qu'il ne savait pas de quoi son ami parlait ! Il ne parvint même pas à le lui demander tant il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle.**

 **\- Shai, intervint Ash, tu nous avait dit que tu resterait avec nous, cet après-midi.**

 **Shai fronça les sourcils, interloqué. Indy se plaça juste devant lui, les bras toujours croisés sur son torse.  
**

 **\- Ne fait pas l'innocent ! Tu dis que tu restes avec nous, mais tu trouves toujours une excuse pour partir ! Alors, accepte au moins le fait que tu n'es qu'un lâche !**

 **Ces quelques mots résonnaient dans la tête du brun. Rebondissait dans ses oreilles, dans son cerveau, jusque dans son cœur. Il prit cela comme un coup de poignard...venant de son meilleur ami. Une horrible boule se forma dans son ventre, lui tordant les boyaux. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas fondre en larmes.**

 **\- La prochaine fois, termina Indy, ce n'est pas la peine que tu reviennes !**

 **Et sur ce, il partit, suivit de Ash, qui affichait plus un air triste que dégouté. Shai ne les regarda même pas partir. Il fixait le vide, la promesse qu'il s'était faites quelques temps avant semblait déjà loin. Trop loin pour qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre. Il s'assit par terre, s'adossa à une maison, et entoura ses bras autours de ses genoux.**

 **Sa cousine s'assit à côté de lui. Elle lui demanda ce qui s'était passé, et Shai lui raconta tout, à l'exception de la Capuche.**

 **\- Ash m'a dit que tu t'étais volatilisé quand tu as vu une dispute entre deux habitants, expliqua sa cousine.**

 **Shai haussa les épaules. Il se fichait bien de savoir comment il avait déçu ses amis. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'une fois encore, il avait failli à sa promesse. Il avait échoué. Et cet échec lui avait couté la confiance de ses amis. Que lui coûtera sa prochaine faille ?  
**

 **\- Je suis juste de passage, lui dit sa cousine au bout d'un long moment de silence. Et si tu venais voir mes parents ? Nous devons repartir bientôt.**

 **Shai hocha la tête, se releva, et suivit sa cousine. Cette fois-ci, il ne la quitta pas des yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé avec la Capuche, mais il ne se laisserait plus distraire par autre chose. Enfin, si il y arrivait...**

 **\- Bonjour, Shai !**

 **Le brun releva la tête.**

 **\- Bonjour, mon oncle.**

 **Il salua sa famille, mais celle-ci retourna vite à ses occupations, ne sachant pas choisir entre la route de droite ou de gauche, ou se torturant l'esprit en se demandant où ils allaient faire dormir sa cousine.**

 **Mais Shai n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Dans un creux, il apercevait une sorte d'étincelle, quelque chose qui reflétait les rayons du soleil et brillait de mille feux.**

 ** _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ se demanda-t-il en s'avançant.**

 **Il slaloma entre sa cousine et son oncle, et se baissa. Dans un vieux trou de souris au fond d'une paroi tout aussi agée, se trouvait un collier. Il le prit. La chaîne argentée n'était même pas poussiéreuse, un flacon en verre servait de pendentif, et un liquide aussi pur que les yeux de Shai bougeait dans le flacon selon les mouvement que faisait le brun.**

 **Sa cousine approcha.**

 **\- C'est à toi ? lui demanda-t-elle.**

 **\- Non.**

 **Il se redressa, et tendit le collier à sa cousine.**

 **\- Tiens ! C'est pour toi !**

 **Elle sourit, l'accepta et le plaça autours de son cou. Puis, son oncle appela la jeune fille, signe qu'ils partaient. Shai regretta de n'être pas venu plus tôt, il n'aurait pas profiter beaucoup de sa cousine. Pour la énième fois depuis le matin, il avait échoué.**

 **KONOHA**

 **La Capuche fut d'abord étonné. Visiblement, ce retournement soudain de situation n'était pas dans ses plans. Mais Tsukare avait beau être encore jeune, elle avait un sacré tempérament et ne laisserait pas partir vivant cet homme qui avait blessé Kiby. Si la douleur de son meilleur ami s'aggravait, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.**

 **Elle souleva son bandeau frontal, dévoilant la totalité de son œil gauche. Les deux chiens invoqués la suivirent, comprenant qu'ils allaient devoir combattre.**

 **Sans même que la Capuche ne perçoive ses mudrâs, Tsukare utilisa le multi-clonage et cinq clones entourèrent l'ennemi tandis que les deux chiens lui mordaient les chevilles. Il tenta de reculer. Même s'il essayait de le cacher, Tsukare n'avait pas de mal à deviner l'angoisse que la Capuche ressentait, et que l'homme qui se trouvait à l'intérieur essayait vainement d'analyser la situation. Mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Deux clones se jetèrent sur lui, et disparurent dans un mouvement de shurikens lancés pas la Capuche. Deux composèrent les signes d'une technique katon, tandis que deux autres le faisaient reculer jusqu'à la fin de l'impasse. Ces deux clones s'évaporèrent, et les deux autres lancèrent leur technique.**

 **\- KATON ! LA BALSAMINE !**

 **Des boules de feu foncèrent droit sur la Capuche qui, en reculant, se cogna dans le mur. L'impasse était terminé. Et le petit jeu qu'il jouait aussi. Il baissa la tête. Tsukare ressentit comme une vague de silence passait.  
**

 **Soudain, les boules de feux partirent en fumée. Et les deux chiens qui lui agrippaient les jambes aussi. Tsukare fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait parfaitement bien cette technique, et pourtant, elle avait échouée. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être trompée. C'était impossible.**

 **\- Bien, dit la Capuche, toujours la tête baissée, qui semblait réanalyser la situation, bien comme il le faut cette fois-ci. Maintenant qu'on en est à ce stade, l'une d'entre vous deux est un clone.**

 **Des racines provenant du sol leurs agrippèrent alors les chevilles, les empêchant de bouger. La Capuche lança un kunai sur celle de gauche, qui s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée.**

 **\- C'est donc toi la vrai, dit-il en sortant un shuriken. Tu t'es bien débrouillée, mais tu devrais être moins sûre de toi la prochaine fois.**

 **Il lança son shuriken dans son épaule blessée. Soudain, la Capuche redressa la tête. On apercevait presque ses yeux.**

 **Tsukare avait disparut, à son tour, en s'évaporant.**

 **\- Qu ...!**

 **Il n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir. Cinq shurikens foncèrent droit sur lui, et explosèrent en le touchant. Des flammes couraient sur sa cape, et enflamma quelques brindilles qui se trouvaient pas très loin.**

 **\- KATON ! BOULE DE FEU SUPREME !**

 **Une boule de feu bleu fonça droit sur lui et crama l'impasse tout entière. Un énorme bruit retentit. Une explosion. Et l'impasse s'enfonça dans les flammes bleutées.  
**

 **Un long silence se fit.**

 **Presque irréaliste après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tsukare ne paraissait même pas être un tant soit peu essoufflée.**

 **Silence.**

 **Elle prenait un air dédaigneux, regardant droit devant elle sans même cligner des yeux.**

 **Silence.**

 **Elle était légèrement penchée, les bras tendus le long de son corps, encore entouré de chakra bleu.**

 **Silence.**

 **On entendait simplement les crépitement des flammes. Certaines bleus, d'autre rouges. L'impasse était complètement incendiée. Tsukare poussa un long soupir, posa un genoux au sol, soufflant un peu, et le chakra bleu qui l'entourait s'évapora doucement. Elle remit son bandeau sur son œil gauche, et regarda au fond de l'impasse. La Capuche était couchée par terre, et quelques flammes le brûlaient encore. On ne voyait que le dos de sa cape, son visage était tourné vers le mur.**

 **Elle s'avança prudemment, et planta un kunai dans son dos. Il ne bougea pas. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui. Et sa gorge se noua.**

 **Il ne restait que la cape. L'homme avait disparut.**

 **Hors d'elle, Tsukare donne un vif coup de poing dans le mur de l'impasse, ce qui créa un cratère autours de son poignet. Elle tenta de respirer plus lentement, mais son cœur battait la chamade.**

 ** _J'ai laissé filé cette saleté..._ pensa-t-elle.**

 **Un vertige la prit ; elle se laissa glisser le long du mur de pierre. Le monde autours d'elle tournoyait ; des lumières bleues dansaient devant elle. A bout de force et à bout de nerf, elle tomba à la renverse et perdit connaissance.**

 **SUNA  
**

 **Mojuna n'était pas rentré chez elle depuis le matin. Le soleil rougeoyant du soir commençait à apparaître, et la rousse restait assise par terre, inerte, à contempler le ciel. Mais cette position impassible cachait bien la tempête interne qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment. La vérité...contre sa vie ? Oui, elle s'était toujours demandée qui elle était, mais la réponse ne valait pas son existence. Mais cette phrase qu'elle avait lu et relut jusqu'à la connaitre par cœur : " Si tu veux savoir qui tu es, donne-moi ta vie " pouvait être pleine de significations. Par exemple, peut-être que l'homme ne voulait pas sa _vie,_ peut-être demandait-il simplement qu'en échange de la vérité, elle devrait le servit pour _toujours_? Ou bien, quelque chose qui représenta sa vie, comme un objet précieux, un secret de famille, ou quelque chose comme ça... Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de savoir ce que cela voulait dire : accepter la proposition.**

 **Non.  
**

 **Non !**

 ** _Pourquoi je pense à ça !_ se demanda-t-elle. _Ce serait du suicide ! Se jetait directement dans la gueule du loup !_**

 **Elle menait un combat à l'intérieur d'elle. Son corps voulait y aller, voir de quoi elle est réellement capable, ce qu'elle valait, mais surtout qui elle était, pourquoi ne lui parlait-on jamais de ses parents, de sa famille ? Mais une petite voix, la voix de la raison, lui interdisait de faire quelque chose qui pourrait mettre en danger sa vie et - qui sait ? - celle des autres.**

 **Cet homme était un véritable mystère, et en plus de cela, une horrible torture ! Mais pourtant, il fallait qu'elle fasse un choix, qu'elle décide entre la vérité et la raison. Deux choses fondamentales, qui s'était séparées depuis longtemps chez elle. Elle avait toujours vécu dans le mensonge, et elle en avait assez ! Elle ne voulait plus être un simple pantin entre les mains de tout ces gens qui pensaient la connaître, mais que ne savait même pas son prénom !**

 **Cette fois-ci, elle coupait les fils qui la retenait, et prenait son indépendance.**

 **Oui, c'était la vérité qui l'emportait.**

 **Et elle allait la prendre, même si cela devait lui couter la vie !**

 **KUMO**

 **Usotsuki avait passé la fin de sa journée dans les arbres, à réfléchir. Il passait et repassait encore chaque questions de la Capuche. Il les connaissait par cœur, mais ignorait encore les questions. Le soleil se couchait. Les lueurs crépusculaires se faufilaient entre les feuilles des arbres et se reflétaient sur le visage du brun. Mais quelque chose d'encore plus scintillant brillait et l'éblouissait. Au départ, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'y fut pas attention. Mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête, et que le reflet, puissant, aussi brillant que mille soleil, se posa dans son regard, il le remarqua enfin. Il plissa les yeux, passa sa main sur son front et regarda ce qui pouvait bien briller d'une telle intensité dans cette forêt maussade. Il vit alors, derrière un petit buisson, planté entre deux arbres massifs, un petit objet, qui se voyait uniquement grâce à son reflet; tel une étoile scintillante perdue aux milieu d'un vaste champ.**

 **Usotsuki ne perdit pas plus de temps, descendit de son arbre, et s'approcha doucement vers le buisson. Il se pencha, et il découvrit enfin cette étoile, ce reflet perçant son regard, emprisonné dans les brindilles du buisson : un collier.**

 **La chaîne en argent, un flacon comme pendentif, qui contenait un magnifique liquide rouge flamboyant, semblable à un feu dont les flammes brûlait ceux qui osait s'y approchait.**

 **Le brun passa discrètement sa main entre les feuilles et en ressortit le collier. Vraiment, c'était la plus belle chose qu'il est jamais vu. Il avait l'impression de tenir le soleil entre ses mains.**

 **Il baissa la tête, passa la chaîne du collier jusque son cou et glissa pendentif à l'intérieur de sa veste en se relevant. Il regarda en l'air. La lune accélérait sa montée. Il était temps de rentrer. Chez lu** i.

 **DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

 **" Ce soir-là, l'oiseau déployaient ses ailes.**  
 **Ce soir-là, elle prenait son envol.**  
 **Mais elle n'aura pas de deuxième chance. Si elle se loupait, c'était la fin pour elle. "**

* * *

 **Phoenix : ( ouvre les portes poussiéreuse, s'assoit face à une table ronde tout aussi sale ) C'est bon, les gars ! Vous pouvez venir !**

 **Usotsuki : ( entre et s'assoit sur la chaise d'en face ) Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt...!**

 **Tsukare : ( entre et s'assoit à côté d'Usotsuki ) C'est clair ! T'as quand même attendu le chapitre cinq pour ouvrir la salle...**

 **Phoenix : ( lève les yeux au ciel ) Ouais, bah ça va...**

 **Shai : ( entré sans que personne s'en rende compte et assis à côté de Phoenix )Mais en même temps, il faut la comprendre, elle a tellement de travail !...**

 **Phoenix : ( se retient de ne pas le serrer dans ses bras )**

 **Mojuna : ( assis à côté de Shai ) Mouais, enfin, travail, travail, moi j'appelle pas _ça_ du travail... D'ailleurs, y'a quelque chose que tu dois absolument changer si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve...**

 **Toute la table : Aïe...**

 **Mojuna : JE NE VEUX PLUS QUE TU M'APPELLE " LA ROUSSE " !**

 **Phoenix : ( à deux doigts d'exploser de rire, comme tous les autres... ) Et pourquoi ça ?**

 **Mojuna : Parce que ça fait dictionnaire.**

 **Tsukare : ( explose de rire, suivit d'Usotsuki puis de toute la table )**

 **Phoenix : Allons, Mojuna, j'appelle Usotsuki et Shai " le brun " ! C'est uniquement pour éviter les répétitions !**

 **Mojuna : Ah ouais ? Et Tsukare ?**

 **Tsukare : ( vexée ) Je ne sais pas si " la blanche " ou " la grise " ferait bien...**

 **Toute la table acquiesce.**

 **Mojuna : ( croise les bras et prend son air boudeur ) Je m'en fiche, je veux plus qu'on m'appelle " la rousse " ou je pique une colère...**

 **Usotsuki : Bon d'accord, on t'appellera plus comme ça... ( fit un clin d'œil à la table ) Sinon, le dico, tu as autre chose à rajouter ?**

 **Mojuna : ( manque de s'étrangler ) TOI, JE VAIS TE TUEER !**

 **Usotsuki : ( se lève, et court partout dans la pièce, poursuivit par Mojuna ) MAIS FAITES QUELQUE CHOOSE !  
**

 **Tsukare : C'est tellement amusant de les regarder...**

 **Shai : Il faudrait peut-être penser à les séparer... Mojuna utilise son sable et Usotsuki ne va pas tenir longtemps. On devrait peut-être intervenir ?**

 **Usotsuki : ( à moitié paralysé par le sable de son adversaire ) J'AI PAS BESOIN D'AIDE ! JE MAITRISE PARFAITEMENT LA SITUATION !**

 **Phoenix : ( soupir longuement ) Bon, Tsukare, va les arrêter, s'il te plait...**

 **Tsukare : ( acquiesce nonchalamment et s'exécute )**

 **Phoenix : Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse chers lecteurs, car, comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai du pain sur la planche... Et je vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite de notre aventure ! ( regarde Usotsuki, Mojuna et Tsukare continuant de se chamailler ) Enfin, si nos héros son encore en vie...**


End file.
